Containers, such as gun safes, are used to secure items, such as firearms, in the interior of the container. Locks may be provided on the gun safe to control access to the interior of the container to only authorized users. An illustrative lock includes a keypad for entering a predetermined code to gain access to the interior of the container. The ability to light the buttons on the keypad for a short period of time sufficient to gain access to the interior of the container is desired.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.